Grisaille
by LonelyD
Summary: Collie Parker détestait le jeu dans lequel il s'était embarqué, il détestait aussi les concurrents, les soldats et la foule et il ne se privait jamais de le leur faire savoir. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il haïssait plus encore: le temps du Maine.


Fandom: The Long Walk.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephen King.

Pairing: Aucun.

Rating: K+.

Genre: Angst.

Note: Court OS écrit sur un coup de tête. Léger Angst, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de genre particulier à ce texte. De même, j'ai mis un rating K+ pour le contexte qui entoure l'histoire. J'ai lu le livre il y a plus de cinq ans, certains détails sont flous, mais en ce qui concerne les personnages si mon texte ne colle pas avec votre vision des choses, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'en faire part. C'est une simple immersion dans l'esprit de l'un des concurrents. En réalité, le fait que Parker déteste le Maine et qu'il ne se prive pas de le faire savoir m'avait marquée. Ca n'a rien d'original, mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu. En tout cas, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de réécrire sur l'univers de ce livre que j'aime toujours autant.

* * *

Collie râlait, Collie crachait, Collie pestait après le temps, contre la brume et le vent qui s'insinuaient insidieusement dans le col de sa veste pour courir le long de ses vertèbres ; le temps du Maine, humide, se formait de pluies harrassantes, de bruines accablantes et d'un froid désespérant qui vous mordaient le bout des doigts. Les coureurs devaient porter des trombes d'eau qui les écrasaient sans répit et s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu le poids de la course sur leurs épaules, la lourdeur de leurs pas dans leurs jambes ces dernières seraient devenues leur fardeau.

Collie insultait Garraty, lui lançait des piques et sa langue de serpent répandait son venin sur tout ce qui constituait la course. Elle s'échappait de ses deux lèvres devenues lambeaux de peau bleus, empoisonnait les concurrents à chacun de ses mouvements ; son propriétaire était devenu prédateur, il cherchait incessamment une faille sinueuse chez les plus faibles, attrapait ses proies dans les pièges verbaux qu'il leur lançait, les étouffait de ses paroles acides. Mais Collie furetait, pour repérer, aviser, il devait observer. Il parlait, dégoisait, coupait, divulguait, débitait, hachait ses répliques.

Il jeta son regard vers ses adversaires et balaya comme il put le brouillard. Il ne voyait pas à un pied devant lui alors il maudissait sans interruption les nuages qui surplombaient les territoires de l'Etat du Maine, qui dominaient les terres établies au nord du pays. Il n'apercevait que des masses difformes sans contour qui s'étalaient à vue dans la nuée grise montant de l'asphalte, s'étendant dans le ciel, sans fin. C'était un bastion de vapeur et d'eau qui s'était élevée devant eux. C'était un énième rempart qu'ils devaient franchir. C'était un autre obstacle qu'ils devaient vaincre.

Il accéléra le pas sans trop approcher les autres, gardant une limite nécessaire. Ses yeux accrochèrent un point. Garraty s'évanouissait dans la brume, mais Garraty était là. Le numéro du champion du Maine agrafé sans son dos, agrippant sa veste, était légèrement mouillé quoiqu'encore visible. Collie le lut et des mots écorchèrent l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le jeune homme fit comme il pouvait pour les retenir. Il ne devait pas cracher tout de suite, il y avait un temps pour tout, même pour rabaisser les autres, pour le sarcasme, se moquer d'eux et les insulter. À côté de lui, quelques silhouettes se dessinaient : deux d'entre elles étaient plus hautes que Garraty, la troisième plus courte, mais aussi plus vive. Celle-ci se dessinait plus nettement devant les mirettes mises à rude épreuve du jeune homme, déplaçait une masse plus importante autour de lui. C'était ce crétin de McVries qui collait le numéro quarante-sept.

Collie se déporta sur la gauche, là où une unique masse sombre se fondait à la brume. La démarche n'était pas régulière, mais boiteuse. Il reconnut en cette allure particulière Barkovitch, bien plus qu'un homme singulier. Plus il s'approchait de lui, plus la tension était palpable. Plus il s'approchait, plus il apercevait ce dôme qui formait la tête, cette cloche qui formait le corps et ces deux tiges qu'étaient les jambes, mais cet instrument à lui seul n'avait rien de musical. Ses deux bras se balançant le long de son buste, détraqués, ne donnaient pas le rythme. C'était un chaos qui n'avait rien d'organisé. C'était un chaos mis en marche, moteur de l'homme qu'il portait. Et instinctivement les yeux de Collie se fixèrent sur les mains de Barkovitch qu'il entrevoyait à peine. Il discerna cependant les marques aux jointures de ses doigts. Elles étaient comme des morsures ou des écratinures causées par le bitume que l'on aurait choqué trop violemment. Cet infime détail confirma les doutes de Collie Parker : Barkovitch avait perdu la tête depuis longtemps.

Peut-être l'avait-il seulement laissée sur la ligne de départ.

Barkovitch ne prêta pas attention à Collie Parker qui souhaitait tout sauf attirer l'attention du jeune homme alors celui-ci serpenta pour creuser la distance ; ces tranchées ne le resserraient que lentement des autres, parce qu'il y avait bien des autres. Il y avait lui, Barkovitch, Garraty, tous les autres et le lapin qui n'était plus même à sa portée. Il prit un élan et se retrouva rapidement à la hauteur de Garraty et de ses compères qu'il dépassa sans trop de difficulté et regarda Garraty. Il était certain que celui-ci avait intercepté son regard aussi brûlant, aussi pénétrant qu'il pouvait l'être au travers de la brume qui les inondait. Garraty, bien éduqué qu'il était ne répondit pas.

« - Quel putain de temps ! Y a que dans le Maine, dans le plus pourri des cinquante-et-un Etats, qu'on trouve un temps pareil ! Hein, champion ? Ca peut venir que de pecnots dans ton genre ? Y a bien que vous qui puissiez supporter une merde pareille, c'est pas vrai ?

- La ferme, Parker, tenta de répliquer McVries. »

La remarque insipide du balafré mourut dans l'air sans même atteindre son destinataire qui se contenta de ricaner. Les plates attaques de Pete resteraient vaines s'il ne faisait pas un léger effort d'imagination.

« Musèle ton clébard, Ray ! Il devient un peu trop agressif. »

Pete ne put voir le sourire narquois qui avait élu domicile sur les lèvres de Collie, fière de sa répartie. Il ne voulait pas réellement s'attaquer au chien de Garraty, ni même à ce dernier, mais tant qu'il pouvait tous les railler, il en profiterait.

« Ferme-la, Parker, renchérit Garraty qui avorta d'une réplique plus vide encore que son ami. »

Collie sourit de plus bel. Qu'importe le peu d'originalité de Garraty ou bien le peu d'intérêt qu'il pouvait lui porter, de toute façon, le jeu, les soldats, la foule et le temps finiraient par tous les avoir. Alors Collie continua d'avancer dans la brume, cette grisaille qui les avait déjà tous enveloppés et pesta encore contre cette dernière car la vipère n'est pas d'eau, mais de roches. Ce cocon glacé continuait de le baigner. Si ce n'était les gardes qui de leurs yeux rouges les traquaient de jour comme de nuit, les coups de feu qui résonnaient comme un avertissement, comme qui sonne le glas, les pas de ses adversaires qui claquaient sur le bitume, si ce n'était la foule qui glapissait le long des barrières, brandissant leurs banderoles ignobles, ce serait cette grisaille qui finirait par le rendre fou. Il finirait par tous les rendre fou ; ils perdraient la tête sur la route et y vendraient leur âme, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Ses prunelles suspicieuses se penchèrent une fois encore sur la vision qui s'offrait à lui : malgré la brume, malgré le vent, malgré cette foutue grisaille insupportable, Collie discernait clairement le dessein des militaires et de leurs engins, toutes mitrailles pointées dans leur direction, prêtes à dresser une muraille de balles sur eux. Il les sentait déjà prêtes à fondre sur lui, s'arrachant contre sa peau et méfiant, il serra ses poings. Il ne laisserait personne l'avoir : ni les gardes, ni les concurrents, ni Stebbins, ni Barkovitch, ni Garraty, ni cette putain de course.


End file.
